


The Calm After the Storm

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mav hun that aint safe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Memories are like a storm, wild and uncontrollable or soft and gentle. After every storm comes calm.





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome the most crack ass pairing in the history of ever but regardless, hope you enjoy

Seamus remembered the day Erik and Morowa first walked through the doors of Hereford Base alongside Six. Erik was silent, eyes constantly on the move, scouring out and making split-second judgments of everyone he laid his eyes on, while Morowa stood tall and unwavering to all the curious glances. They stopped walking as Six took the initiative to introduce the two as a part of an urban tactical operation dubbed: Grim Sky. Maverick and Clash.

Six’s next move was to appoint two team captains for attack and defense training; Olivier and Julien respectively, and told them to pick out a team of three with Erik and Morowa being the last ones before heading out to the training grounds. Olivier chose from the attackers first, picking Jordan, Craig, and Seamus himself.

Julien called for Mark, Maxim, and Adriano.

  
By the time the mock preparation phase was over, Mark had jammed three out of the five drones that were sent to scout the training area, but not before Erik’s managed to catch a glimpse of James, who had been unlucky enough to be chosen as the hostage. Every wall surrounding the pretend hostage was reinforced and jammed, rendering Seamus and Jordan relatively useless, but Erik moved quick, stepping up to one of the south walls and pulling out a janky looking blowtorch before pulling the trigger, melting away at the reinforcements. He had a clear view of one of Mark's jammers and quickly took it put before nodding at Jordan - who quickly muttered out some words of awe about “still having the torch after so long.”  
Jordan quickly places one of his exothermic charges on the wall and nodded to everyone. Craig stayed further back in the hallway, using boxes as cover while Seamus took his place next to the barricaded door. Erik took the opposite side while Olivier stuck with Jordan, preparing to scan. The second Jordan pressed the trigger, Olivier's drone started spinning up and Seamus knocked down the barricade as the charge stopped, blasting a hole in the wall.

None of the attackers knew how to counter Morowa- save for Erik, although he didn't say anything - but it was a close match. Julien’s plates allowed for the defending team to tank more bullets and Morowa stopped anyone from rushing in. All in all, the training round was a good test to see the two new operators gadgets and styles.

  
Seamus remembered as everyone on the team felt rather defeated as they stopped outside the objective for a small briefing opportunity, as it would have been suicide for them all to funnel through one small doorway. It was obvious that Jordan and Erik knew each other way before Rainbow but they saved their stories for after the training. With quick thinking from Erik - as well as his gadget - they were able to turn the tides against the defenders in an instant. Seamus could already feel his growing respect for the new American on the team.

One week later, and everyone had gotten rather comfortable with the appearances of the two new operators, with Craig even offering to room up with Erik. Seamus had gone out for a late night - or early 2am run one day and had the thought to take a shower before returning to his room where Mike definitely wouldn't be too happy to wake up to the smell of a sweaty Scotsman who was crazy enough to go out for a light jog at an ungodly hour. The lights to the locker room were already on, and Seamus could faintly hear the sound of water running. Slowly opening the door, he stepped into the locker room and looked around. The first stall was open with water coming out of the showerhead. Seamus called out for anyone but received no response, and slowly walked over to the stall. It was Erik, with his knees pressed tightly against his bare chest and hands over his ears, shivering and freezing cold water beat down on his blonde hair as he stared blankly at the wall ahead with a shell-shocked expression.  
Breathing out a silent curse, Seamus ran to one of the closets and picked up a stack of towels, going back to the American as quickly as he could, shutting off the water. He quickly unfolded the towels and draped them around Erik’s shoulders before pulling him out of the stall and back towards the warmer lockers. Seamus did his best to warm up Erik with the minuscule materials he had, rubbing the towels over his shoulders and hair to dry them up. “What were you doing?!” Seamus yelled. “You could get sick!”  
It was evident that Erik didn't or couldn't hear him, as ice blue eyes stared straight into Seamus’ soul. The American's face started twisting up into a grimace as hot tears started rolling down Erik’s cheeks. His hands flew to the back of his head as he curled into a ball, sobbing. Seamus didn't know how to react, just gently placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder before slowly pulling the smaller man closer to his chest, hugging him tightly. The sobbing soon stopped but the tears still continued, but neither made a move. Seamus took a mental note of Erik’s body stiffening up when he first pulled him close.

The American had passed out some time later with his head resting against Seamus’ shoulder. He moved carefully, taking slow and steady steps as he carried Erik up in his arms. Not wanting the possibility of someone seeing them, he took the shorter route and headed to the SAS dorms. He pushed open the door to the small common room and made a beeline straight for his room. Seamus gently laid Erik down onto the mattress, pulling off the various towels that he had wrapped the American in and grabbed one of his old shirts from the wardrobe. Letting the towels fall to the floor, Seamus did his best to pull the shirt over Erik’s unconscious body and then set him back down onto the bed. His blanket was nothing more than a glorified bed sheet and took the time to quickly and quietly run around the dorms to search for more blankets. He ultimately ended up with four and made a quick stop outside of Mike’s door. Slowly turning the doorknob, Seamus stepped inside and opened the dresser drawers, silently rummaging around for clothes that could fit Erik.  
“Seamus?” Mike’s groggy voice called out from underneath his covers. “What the bloody hell are you doin’?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Seamus responded with a whisper. He eventually found something that looked like it would fit - even in the darkness of the room, he started heading back to his room.  
The door was already slightly ajar, with the dim lights of the hallway providing Seamus some sense of where he is and what he’s doing. Unfolding all the blankets, Seamus placed them over Erik’s body and draped Mike’s clothes over a nearby chair. Taking one last glance back, Seamus stepped out of the room and slowly closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me I love them


End file.
